the_exesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Thompson
Paul Thompson (portrayed by Diedrich Bader) is a recurring protagonist in The Exes. He works as a divorce lawyer at the law firm Hubner, Collins, Herzog & Jones. Paul is the ex-boyfriend of Holly. He is now married to a woman named Lauren. Character Regularities *He is very hard to read. Character Summary Season 1 he and Holly are flirting but when they are about to have a intimate moment he gets a heart attack. Season 2 he returns to work after having a break in Hawaii, he brings home presents for everyone at the office (ukuleles for the men and jewelery for the women). Holly feels jealous because when she got the jewelery she thought he only got it for her because he had feelings for her. He reveals later that he only wanted to give it to Holly but he was afraid that the feeling was not mutual. After all this they start dating. A little while later Holly set up an evening for Paul to meet The Guys (Phil Chase, Stuart Gardner and Haskell Lutz). They feel obligated to background check him since Holly is the worst manpicker. They take it one step to far and end up giving Paul a bad first impression, they apologize to him and he invites them to a party that Robert DeNiro, Michael Voltaggio and a bunch of Victoria Secret models are also invited to. The night of the party Stuart goes to Pauls apartment to pick up the party passes and Paul is not home but a woman who supposedly is his wife. They go to the party and the guys tell Holly about Pauls wife, she gets mad at him and leaves. Later Paul goes to Holly and apologizes to her. Season 3 The guys come into Hollys apartment interrupting their date, they sit down and watch the movie. Paul confronts the guys and tell them they should stop interfiering. One night Holly has to choose beetween playing poker with the guys and having her date with Paul, she tells Paul that she had to go into work so she could play poker with the guys. Paul stops by the guys apartment to apologize to them for what he told them earlier. Holly his standing on a ledge next to the four story balcony, Paul catches her in the act and later in Hollys apartment they break up. Later in the season Holly, Eden and the guys are invited to Pauls wedding. Holly does not want to go because she says it would be a distraction to have her there but in reality she is regretting her breakup with Paul. Eden and the guys go to the wedding and Holly surprisingly arrives later. Holly goes up to the bridal suite and tries on Lauren's (bride) veil and Paul comes in and says he always wondered what she would look like in a veil and then they kiss. Afterwards Paul feels guilty and goes to talk to her and Holly comes in telling her that when Paul kissed her it did not mean anything. Paul apologizes to Lauren and they go down and get married. Trivia